


Sacrifice and Reward

by sffan



Category: Firefly
Genre: M/M, Marking, Rough Sex, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-24
Updated: 2018-06-24
Packaged: 2019-04-29 12:18:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14472597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sffan/pseuds/sffan
Summary: Jayne makes a sacrifice, Simon rewards him.





	Sacrifice and Reward

**Author's Note:**

> The first page was written for the eleventh Friday Firefly challenge on LJ. Topic: Change. I then decided to add some porn. 
> 
> I knew Open Doors was going to be uploading my fic. I had no idea they actually had....
> 
> Original publication date: June 25, 2003
> 
> Note from alice ttlg, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Firefly’s Glow](https://fanlore.org/wiki/Firefly%27s_Glow), and was moved to the AO3 as part of the Open Doors project in 2018. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are the creator and would like to claim this work, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Firefly's Glow collection profile](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/fireflysglow/profile).
> 
> My disclaimer: This fic is from a previous archive, written between 2002 and 2008. No additional changes or edits have been made since it’s original posting date and none will be. A further note, Firefly was my first fandom, there are bound to be rookie mistakes. To preserve my own development as a writer, I am not editing or correcting them. You may find yourself making this face O_o occasionally.

He looks in the mirror one last time, appraising the image looking back at him with as much of an objective eye as he can. _Not bad_ , he thinks to himself. _Better than I thought._ He walks over to his bunk and sits down gently. He trails his fingers down his lover's spine and then leans down and follows the same path with his tongue. 

Simon wakes with a start. There's something wrong, _someone_ is blazing a hot, wet trail down his back - someone unfamiliar. He turns quickly clutching the sheets around him and stops open-mouthed at the sight of the grinning face looking down at him. 

"What the...Jayne? What did you do?" Simon, eyes wide in shock, reaches up and runs his fingers along Jayne's face - his _bare_ face. 

"You like?" Jayne asks with a wide grin, running his fingers along his jaw. 

Simon takes a moment to really look at his lover. Jayne looks years younger without the customary goatee and not nearly as fierce and menacing. Simon smiles and cups the back of Jayne's neck with a hand and pulls him down for a long, slow kiss. 

"Very much. But why? Why after all this time?" Simon asks bewildered. He'd been teasing Jayne about shaving his beard off in his sleep for nearly ten years now and was absolutely stunned to find it gone. 

Jayne pulls Simon into his arms and kisses his temple. "It was half grey, made me look like an old man. Bad enough I'm so much older than you, don't have to look the part too." 

Simon laughs softly and replies, "So you shaved your beard off for me?" 

Jayne shrugs and says, "Yeah, kinda." 

Simon lays back tugging Jayne down with him. "Well," he says with a wicked smile, "That kind of sacrifice deserves a reward." 

"Yeah?" Jayne says, returning the grin. 

"Oh yeah," Simon replies. "The kind that lasts all day. Think you're up to it? Or are you still thinking that you're an old man?" 

"You little bastard," Jayne growls and kisses Simon fiercely. 

Simon slides his hands down Jayne's chest and stomach as Jayne devours his mouth. With light feathery touches he teases Jayne's cock fully erect. Jayne reaches down and takes Simon's wrists and pulls his arms up over his head and pins them with one big hand. 

"Oh, so this is how it's going to be," Simon says softly, a slow smile spreading across his face. 

"Yup," Jayne replies as he slides one hand slowly down Simon's ribs. 

Shivering slightly at the light touch, Simon arches up against the constriction around his wrists, and runs his tongue across Jayne's lips and his freshly shaven face to his ear. He whispers huskily, "Fuck me raw, Jayne. Make me scream." 

Jayne moans quietly and then captures Simon's lips in a bruising kiss as his hand continues its journey downwards. He grips Simon's cock tightly and begins jerking him off hard and fast. Simon's moans and gasps are lost in Jayne's mouth as he's pulled closer and closer to orgasm with every firm, expert stroke. With a loud gasp and a full body shudder, Simon comes in Jayne's hand. 

As Jayne reaches down to slick himself up with it, Simon wraps his legs around Jayne's waist. Jayne aligns himself and with one long push presses into Simon's body. Simon gasps sharply and arches up against him. "Yessss," he hisses and hitches his legs further up Jayne's body and tilting his hips upward to press Jayne deeper inside him. Jayne moans loudly, buries his face against Simon's neck and begins to thrust. 

"Oh, Simon," Jayne moans. "So good, so hot." Jayne speeds up, slamming his hips against Simon's ass in a steady rhythm. 

It's been a long time since Jayne had taken him this hard and Simon revels in it, losing himself in the sharp, intense sensations flooding his body. He deliberately pulls against Jayne's hand on his wrists. Jayne growls in his ear and jabs his hips hard against Simon's ass, penetrating even deeper. Simon encourages Jayne with cries of _harder faster more fuck me_ as he arches into every pounding stroke. 

Jayne tightens his grip on Simon's wrists and changes the angle of his thrusts so that each one hammers directly against Simon's prostate. Simon gasps and begins to whimper with pleasure as Jayne pounds harder and harder against the sensitive gland. He can feel a second orgasm building and he moans, "Oh God, Jayne, don't stop. I'm gonna, oh...oh." Simon's whole body bows under Jayne with the intensity of the orgasm that rips through him. As Simon's body convulses and contracts around him, Jayne groans loudly and comes. 

Simon smiles a slow, satisfied smile and wiggles his wrists loose from Jayne's now slack fingers and strokes Jayne's sweat soaked back. "Hmmm," Simon murmurs and stretches languidly. "That was incredible." 

Jayne kisses him long and hard and says, "That was just the warm-up, baby. You ain't seen nothin' yet." 

* * *

Several hours and a lot of sex later, Simon lays pinned under Jayne making soft contented sounds as Jayne nibbles his way down his neck and across his collar bone. His pale skin is covered in small red marks, some of which will fade shortly, others he will bear for the rest of the week. He strokes long, lazy circles on Jayne's back and runs the palm of his other hand along the soft bristles of Jayne's brush cut. 

"Jayne," Simon says. 

"Hmm?" Jayne answers while sucking a mark onto the sensitive skin stretched across Simon's collarbone. 

"I'm hungry. Can we go to dinner?" 

Jayne looks up from his work and says with a bit of a leer, "What? You haven't had enough protein today? Give me a few more minutes to rest and I'll see if I can whip some up for you." 

"Jayne!" Simon exclaims, and then laughs and smacks his lover lightly on the shoulder. Even after all this time, he's amazed that Jayne can still shock him with his crudity. 

Jayne slides his face across Simon's body and starts to work on his ribs. Simon's stomach growls loudly and Jayne chuckles. "Oh, all right. We'll go to dinner. But we're comin' straight back. I ain't done claimin' my reward yet," he drawls. 

"Greedy," Simon quips as Jayne rolls off him. 

"You know it," Jayne replies with a grin. 

They get up and begin to dress quickly. Jayne pulls a shirt over his head and stops to watch Simon as he chooses a sweater. Some things never change. Smiling softly, Jayne closes the distance between them and cups Simon's head in his hands, burying his fingers in hair that is still as thick and dark as the first time he had done this. He tilts Simon's head up and gives him a long, slow kiss, then gives him another for good measure. 

"I love you," Jayne says. 

Simon wraps his arms around Jayne and hugs him tightly. "I love you, too." 

They climb the ladder out of their quarters and walk to the galley, Jayne's hand a warm familiar presence on the small of Simon's back the whole way there. 


End file.
